¿Mulder y Scully?
by ale2695
Summary: Una conversación que abarca mucho...


Holaaaa...

Esta es mi segunda historia; espero que les guste.

Es algo de un solo tiro. Ahí les va:

* * *

Era un día normal en el trabajo mientras Booth y Brennan iban en el carro a arrestar al culpable de un asesinato. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Booth: La mira: "¿Qué pasa Bones?".

Brennan: "Estaba pensando".

Booth: "¿En qué?".

Brennan: "¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que tú y yo somos como Mulder y Scully?"

Booth: Nervioso: "¿Qué… que quieres decir?".

Brennan: "Una vez dijiste que tú y yo éramos como Mulder y Scully. ¿De verdad lo crees?".

Booth: De lo más natural: "Si". _"¿Qué tiene de raro?"._

Brennan: "ohh".

Booth: "¿Qué pasa?".

Brennan: "Yo le pregunte a Ange quienes eran ellos, y me dijo que eran los personajes de una serie de televisión. Ella dijo que los personajes se amaban, pero se negaban a aceptarlo. Ohh y también dijo que trabajaban juntos resolviendo casos".

Booth: "Todavía no te entiendo".

Brennan: "Lo vi anoche. Me gusto; aunque tiene muchos aspectos irreales".

Booth: "Genial; aprendiste algo nuevo. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con lo que yo dije antes sobre tu y yo?".

Brennan: Sonriéndole: "¿Te sientes atraído sexualmente por mí Booth?".

Booth: Frenando en una orilla de golpe: "¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Se frota el cuello nervioso.

Brennan: "Porque tu dijiste que éramos como ellos. Ange también lo dijo".

Booth: Boquiabierto: "Le dijiste a Angela lo que te dije!".

Brennan: "Nooo!.. Yo solo pregunte por la serie y ella opino algo… mmm… parecido".

Booth: Tratando de desviar la conversación: "¿Qué quieres decir con: algo… mmm… parecido?".

Brennan: "Ella dijo que a ti y a mí nos hacía falta un buen revolcón; y luego ver si las cosas tendrían algún futuro".

Booth: "oohhh". _"¿Por qué pregunte?"._

Brennan: De repente muy nerviosa: "¿Crees que es cierto?".

Booth: "No se Bones… es complicado. Tu y yo, el trabajo, las diferencias evidentes…".

Brennan: "Fuera de todos esos argumentos, muy validos de hecho; ¿Te sientes atraído por mí?".

Booth: Exasperado por la insistencia: "Siii, si Bones… Tu eres hermosa y tienes un gran corazón detrás de todo tu exterior frío!".

Brennan: Sorprendida de la forma de su respuesta: "¿Pero cómo es posible?; tu y yo somos muy distintos".

Booth: "Lo sé, créeme cuando te digo que lo sé; pero es complicado".

Brennan: "¿Por qué?".

Booth: "Porque eres mi compañeraaa! Te la pasas todo el día cotoneando tu trasero ante mí, y constantemente estás hablando de lo buena que eres en la cama. ¿Qué querías?".

Brennan: Cabizbaja: "Lo siento… no sabía que era por eso que nunca querías hablar de sexo".

Booth: Levantándole la mirada: "Hey… preciosa… tú no tienes la culpa de ser tan bella y abierta. Soy yo el que se emociona cada que te ve". Sonríe.

Brennan: _"¿Me dijo preciosa?". _"¿Qué hacemos ahora?". Ella no quería seguir esta conversación.

Booth: "Íbamos a atrapar un asesino nena". Le levanta las cejas en broma.

Brennan: Riendo: "Gracias". Lo besa en la mejilla. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ellos atrapan al asesino y lo llevan al FBI.

Booth: "¿Te llevo a tu oficina?".

Brennan: "Claro".

Cuando van en la vía ello lo sorprende de nuevo y hace que frene bruscamente:

Brennan: "Yo quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo".

Booth: Atragantado con las palabras: "No vuelvas a hacer eso!".

Brennan: "¿Tener sexo?".

Booth: "Noo… me refiero a decirme o preguntarme esta clase de cosas mientras estoy manejando!".

Brennan: "OK… entonces detente; necesito preguntarte algo".

Mientras se detiene en la orilla de la calle: "No creo que eso que vas a preguntar sea correcto".

Brennan: "¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste que yo te atraía; y tú me atraes a mí. El acto físico entre nosotros sería muy satisfactorio; pues yo soy muy buena en la cama, y creo que tú lo debes ser. Además de tu estructura bien formada, ninguna de tus ex-parejas se ha quejado".

Booth: "Boones… se crearían complicaciones laborales y personales; tu y yo…yo… mmm".

Brennan: Mirándolo perspicaz: "Dime Booth; sé que hay una razón más".

Booth: "¿Qué tal si dejamos esta conversación aquí?".

Brennan: "Dime". Le hace ojitos.

Booth: Ya enojándose: "No".

Ella lo jala por la camisa: "Por favor, por favor; dime, dime".

Booth: sulfurado: "Porque contigo no sería solo sexo!; ¿Pero tú no entiendes, verdad? Yo no estoy dispuesto a ser un simple polvo en tu vida preciosa". El mira por la ventana.

Brennan: Tímida: "¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no eres solo un polvo; sino que eres EL polvo?".

Booth: Riendo de la estupidez que estaba escuchando de la hermosa boca de Temperance Brennan: "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Brennan: "¿Qué pasa si solo te quiero a ti como polvo para todos los días, noches, y demás cosas que se me ocurran?".

Booth: "La respuesta seria un SI".

Brennan: Ríe: "Entonces eso es lo que te propongo: ¿Quieres ser mi polvo de todos los días Booth?".

Booth: "Claro que si nena".

Brennan: "No me digas nena".

Booth: "Claro cariño".

Brennan: "BOOOTH".

Booth: Serio: "¿Que sucede ahora Bones?".

Brennan. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?".

Booth: Risueño: "Tu siempre has sido la que dicta las reglas en esta extraña relación de socios, amigos y ahora: amaaantes".

Brennan: Siguiéndole el juego: "Entonces llévame a tu apartamento".

Booth: "¿Por qué el mío?".

Brennan: "Porque… es el que está más cerca. Tengo ganas de ti ahora". Estira la mano y coge su eje.

Booth: Muy excitado: "Ok, ok". Coge el volante y llega a su lugar más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando llegan entran al ascensor y no resisten la tentación de abalanzarse en los brazos del otro y devorar sus bocas.

Booth: "Preciosa… no es (beso)… correcto… (Beso)…".

Brennan: "mmhmmm".

El ascensor se abre y ellos salen tontamente unidos de sus bocas. Cuando llegan a la puerta Booth no es capaz de besarla y abrir al mismo tiempo; así que tardan mucho, y la vecina de él los logra ver.

Vecina: "Por fin! Me alegra mucho; pero les aconsejaría la privacidad de su hogar".

Booth: Muy avergonzado: "Sii…mmm… gracias… yo… mmm… nosotros…".

Brennan: "Lo sentimos".

Ellos ingresan riendo…

Booth: "No te rías más; te voy a hacer mía". El la levanta y la lleva a su habitación: "Te quiero".

Brennan: "Yo creo que también te quiero". Ambos sonríen y se acercan a romper las leyes de la física.

* * *

...Fin...

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
